Erased
by LLM99
Summary: This is what could happen if my town was turned into an experiment like Chicago was. This is based off a dream I had. It is all told from my POV.
1. Who am I?

**Since my other story Arranged is drawing to a close I have decided to start a new one. This isn't going to have to do with any of the characters we know and love. This is going to be what could happen if my town was turned into an experiment. It will be told from my POV. Don't hate this is based off a dream I had. I'm out of school until the third I believe. All the names are going to be real names of real people I know (except for the last names). I am going to have it that you had no choice about joining the experiment; you were just kinda stuck in it with fake memories. The credit for where I got this idea goes to V. Roth.**

I hold my head high as I walk through Dauphin Jr. High's doors. Today is the day the entire city is going to have its memories erased and replaced with fake ones. They told us the goal of the project and said that no one is able to resist this serum they are using, even if they are a GP as they call it. It scares me, a lot. They are dividing us into factions (for us based off our parents until we are 16), Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. We will still know facts and such, just not have memories. Like I won't know who the president is, but I will know how to use Pythagorean Theorem.

Lindsey is sitting on the gym bleachers biting her nails. "What do you think it's going to be like?"

"I have no idea. We won't remember each other. We will never remember becoming friends in Kindergarten." I say sitting next to her.

"I barely remember that now." She laughs nervously.

"It's scary. Being put into factions based off what our personalities are sounds a whole lot like school. You have the nerds, fangirls and guys, jocks, choir kids, and kids who just don't care. I wonder what factions we'll be put in." I say.

"I bet you'll be in Erudite or something." She says.

"Says the girl with better grades than me." I smile.

"Oh yes and I totally was planning on going to the Alabama School of Mathematics and Science." She smirks.

"What would happen you think if Kendall came to visit?" I ask.

"I have no idea." She laughs.

"When is it going to start?" I ask.

"They're calling people into the classrooms. I obviously have some time since it's in alphabetical order." She leans back.

"What letter are they on now?" I ask.

"K." she smiles sadly.

"Sara has already gone back, as well as Courtney, Mattie, oh, my gosh Lindsey we're losing everything." Tears start to form in my eyes.

"It's going to be okay." She promises and hugs me. I've never really liked hugging and neither has she, but we are about to lose each other after 10 years. I already lost Sara after 13. This isn't right. We shouldn't have to do this.

"Lauren Johnson room 3." Mr. Trawick calls over the intercom. I take a deep breath, hug Lindsey again, and walk to room 3. This was my math classroom last year. I walk in and find a man sitting at the desk.

"Hello, Lauren." He says. "My name is Amar and I will be doing the test."

"It isn't a test, you're taking my memory." I spit at him.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"This isn't fair." I say.

"Look, I came from an experiment just like this one. The Chicago experiment. I am thought to be dead there. I know what you're thinking. Please just sit down and we will do this quickly." He is trying to remain calm, but that won't last long. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes." I pull it out of my pocket. He takes it and breaks it. "What the heck?"

"Precaution, if you are a GP this could potentially bring back memories." He says sadly.

"You know you could have just taken it and put it in a bag or something." I tell him.

"Did I mention that I had an aptitude for Dauntless as well as Abnegation?" he smirks. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I take a deep breath and sit in the chair next to the desk.

"Drink this." He hands me a small vile. "It will destroy your memories. Then I'm going to have you drink this and it will give you new ones." I nod and look at the vile. I tip it into my mouth and drink the contents. I see images flash in front of my closed eyes. I don't recognize any of them. Why do I have a piece of glass pressed to my lips? What's my name? Who am I? I open my eyes and see a man I don't recognize.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Amar." He answers.

"Who am I?" I ask.

"Your name is, Lauren Johnson." He says.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You are at school and I am giving you a test. Please drink this." He hands me a vile similar to the one in my hands, the liquid inside is pink.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It is to sooth the nerves." He says.

"I'm not nervous. I like tests; I'm good at them I think." I smile at him.

"Please just drink it." He begs.

"If you say so." I drink the contents of the vile, it tastes like fresh strawberries. I open my eyes again.

"One thing, what's your name?" he asks.

"Full name?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods.

"Alexandra Marie McInnis."

**What do you guys think? Is it as bad as I think it is? Please review! I enjoy y'all's input. **


	2. They call it Divergent

**I absolutely positively hate this weather. Its tornado weather in December here. I hate tornado weather. My house is safe from floods but in the perfect place for tornados. Well I guess I should shut up about the crappy weather here. Have any of you ever seen Shrek the musical? I love it; I don't care if you people say I'm too old for it. I love that kind of stuff. It seems some of you actually want me to continue this. I don't own **_**Divergent**_** which is where this idea stemmed from. Oh and the names from now on are different, but still based off actual people.**

SKIP ABOUT 2 YEARS FROM LAST CHAPTER

"Are you nervous?" My younger sister, Kaitlin, asks.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I ask her. "I'm done." I put my plate in the sink and grab my bag.

"Alright see you this afternoon Alexandra." My mom calls from the kitchen. I walk out the door and to the bus. Kaitlin is too sick to go to school today. I walk to the bus stop and sit next to my best friend, Michelle. She's reading her Calculus book.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"I don't know. I mean this only decides the rest of our lives." I sigh.

"You'll be fine." She promises.

"I hope so. What faction do you think you're going to get?" I ask.

"Erudite most likely. You?" She doesn't look up at me.

"I don't know." I say.

"Whatever we get you need to remember that you'll always be my best friend." She finally looks up at me.

"You'll always be mine." I smile at her. The bus is here. A couple Abnegations stand up to give us their seats. I feel bad about taking their seats, but it's what they do. The ride to school is luckily a short one. I've always hated buses. Michelle and I split at the entrance, her to AP Calculus and me to AP English. I've always liked English and my teacher is really cool. Erudite obviously. She's also friends with my parents.

The Dauntless storm down the hall, hollering and cheering about something. I shake my head and walk into the classroom.

**I don't know**

Class went quickly as always and now I'm sitting in the lunchroom between Michelle and Amber. We are all reading and whispering quietly.

"I'm nervous." Amber says.

"I know; me too." I whisper back.

"What faction do you think you're going to get?" Michelle asks Amber.

"I'm not sure." She answers truthfully. I've always had a knack for telling if people are lying.

"Alexandra McInnis." An older Abnegation woman calls me back. I smile at my friends and follow the woman. She shows me to a room with a dentist chair in the middle and mirrors on every wall. There is a machine with wires coming out of it. "Please sit. I'm Sis Sherling." I do as she says. "As you know this test will show which faction you belong in. Please drink this." She hands me a small vile with liquid in it. For some reason this seems very familiar. She hooks me up to the machine and I drink the clear liquid.

I'm in the cafeteria, except its empty. That never happens. On one of the tables are two baskets. One has a knife and the other cheese. "Choose."

"Why?" I ask.

"Just choose one." The disconnected voice bellows.

"Tell me why and I will." I cross my arms.

"Choose one." They say.

"Not unless you tell me why." I sit down on the ground and cross my legs like a little kid.

"Fine then, your choice." The basket disappear and something growls behind me. Well either of those things would be useful now. I turn my head and see a dog, pitbull I think. I read a book on dogs once. Everything I learned from that book just went out the window.

"Good Dog." I say standing up and facing the dog. "Good boy." I put a hand up. He growls again and barks. "Girl? Good girl?" she, I would assume now, stops growling and barking at me. "Good girl." I smile at her. "Sit." And she does. I put my hand out and let her sniff it. She licks my fingers and I start to pet her. "You're a good girl aren't you?" I crouch down and pet behind her ears. She licks my cheek.

"Puppy!" a little girl shouts and starts to run to the dog.

"Wait, stop." I call. The dog starts growling. I run to the girl and pick her up. Then I start running. I know I can't out run the dog, but I can get this girl somewhere safe. Wait, this is a simulation. Neither me nor the girl are in any trouble. I set the girl down and she disappears. I'm now is a school bus. A boy is reading a paper. A man is on the cover, somehow I know that man.

"Do you know this guy?" the boy taps the front of the paper with his finger.

"Yes, but I don't know how." I answer truthfully.

"Thank you for your honesty." The man disappears and so does the bus. I'm back in the room with Sis Sherling.

"I'll be right back." and with that she's gone. I sit in the chair for a few minutes and she comes back. "Your score is inconclusive. You could belong to Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, or Candor. Not Amity. You saved the girl. You didn't run from the dog. You questioned why you had to choose. You told the man on the bus the truth. They call it Divergent. You can't tell anyone."

"What am I supposed to do? This test was supposed to tell me which faction I belong in." I start freaking out.

"You have quite a bit to think about." She says. "I'll tell them you aren't feeling well and went home." She shows me out. "Choose carefully." She leaves me.

**I know that was very similar to Tris'. But that is my aptitude according to the quiz. All that was also in my dream. Please review! I hope you guys are enjoying my story.**


	3. Choose

**Well it's time for me to make my choice. It may surprise you. It might not. I forgot to put this in the last chapter, Michelle is Lindsey. Amber is a real girl I know, she's smart. Umm I'm not V. Roth. **

"Alexandra, are you alright?" Mom asks when I walk in the door.

"Yes, I just got sick during the test and they sent me home." I lie, I don't like lying.

"You are a little pale. Here I'll get you something." She walks to the bathroom and comes back with a container of pills. "Take two."

"Yes mom." I take two out of the container and dry swallow them.

"How did the test go?" she asks.

"Alright I guess. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I shrug.

"Who gave you the test?" she dries out a bowl.

"An Abnegation woman named Sis Sherling." I answer.

"Oh." She moves on to a new bowl.

"Mom, I'm tired and have quite a bit to think about, may I go to bed?" I ask.

"Go ahead." She smiles at me. "And Alexandra, remember whatever you chose, I will still love you."

"I love you, too." I smile and go to my room.

**?!**

"Alexandra McInnis." It's time. I take shaky steps to the front. The Amity representative hands me the knife. I was up most of last night pondering what I was going to choose. I run the knife along my palm it stings like heck. I could never be Abnegation or Dauntless. Erudite or Candor. I'm smart, but truth has always been important to me. I'm always trying to find out the truth. I take a step forward and thrust my hand over the bowl. I hear gasps.

I've chosen Candor. I've chosen to leave my family. An official's daughter left. A girl who had a great future in Erudite. I walk over to the other Candor and they all pat me on the back. The rest of the ceremony is a blur. Michelle chooses Erudite. Amber chose Amity.

"Please follow me." An older Candor woman says. "We are going to take the bus."

"I'm Mattie." A tall girl in black and white next to me says.

"Alexandra." I reply.

"You were a leader's kid weren't you?" she asks.

"Yea." I answer.

"My mom is a leader. I've met the guy that will be giving us the lie detector tests. He is hot, but short. He's like your height." She says.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Will Pollard." She answers. Where do I know that name?

"What does he look like?" I ask.

"He has brown hair, brown eyes, really tall. He transferred here 2 years ago." She says. "You know I like you."

"I like you, too." I smile. We board the bus.

"What do you do for fun?" she asks.

"I read books." I answer. "You?"

"Books? Really? Well I guess since you were Erudite then it shouldn't be that surprising. We need to introduce you to how fun life can be."

"That's cool." I answer.

"Good. Oh, we're here." She smiles happily. We all get off the bus and everyone is talking loudly. I count up how many of us there are. 10 Candor-borns, 1 Abnegation, 3 Dauntless, 2 Amity, 4 other Erudite.

"Today we are going to give the transfers a tour and allow you the afternoon off." The woman says. We all nod and they show us around. Mattie introduces me to her friends, Sharon and Caleigh.

"So, you like cookies?" Sharon asks.

"Who doesn't like cookies?" I answer.

"My mom makes the best black and white cookies." She replies.

"First we need to get Alex some new clothes." Caleigh says and pulls me to a store.

"Alex?" I ask.

"Alexandra is too long." She answers.

"So I can call you Cal?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No." she replies.

"Okay." I shrug my shoulders.

"We need 5 white blouses, 2 pairs of black pants, and 3 skirts." Mattie tells the girl at the front of the store.

"For?" she asks.

"Me." I answer.

"Alright then." She says and leads us back to the dressing rooms. "What size are you?"

"Umm what sizing measurements do you guys use?" I ask.

"Small, medium, large, etc." she answers.

"Medium." I answer. She hands me what I need and I try it all on. It all fits. I walk out.

"Oh and we decided to get you a dress." Sharon pulls out a black and white striped dress.

"I don't like dresses." I answer.

"You're getting the dress." Caleigh glares at me.

"Fine." I raise my hands in defeat. I try on the dress, again a perfect fit. I come out in the dress for all of them to see.

"It's perfect, you're wearing it tomorrow." Mattie says.

"Why?" Sharon asks.

"I don't know. I just think she should wear it." Mattie replies.

"Okay, well I'm going to change back into a pair of pants and a shirt so." I turn around and walk back in the dressing room.

**Now you know**

"Let's go eat." Sharon pulls me down a long hall. Our footsteps echo as we walk. An attractive boy walks the other way and I'm not paying attention so I run into him.

"Oh sorry." I say.

"It's fine. Who are you? I've never seen you before." He smiles at me.

"My name is Alexandra or Alex McInnis. I transferred from Erudite today." I answer. "You?"

"My name is William or Will Pollard. I've been here 2 years and also transferred from Erudite." I totally forget that my friends are here.

"That's where I know you from!" I exclaim.

"Oh yea, you're Carolyn and Rae McInnis' daughter." He says.

"Yea, we only went to church together for as long as I can remember." I smile.

"Yea." I don't like that he has to look down at me.

"Were you this tall when you left?" I ask.

"Nope." He says popping the p.

"That's what I thought." I smile bigger.

"Okay as much as I love hearing you two flirt, I'm really hungry." Caleigh grabs my arm and starts to drag me away from Will. My cheeks could probably bring tomatoes to shame.

"Bye Alex." Will waves at me. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Will." I wave back. He smiles and starts walking again.

"Well you two really hit it off." Mattie smirks.

"Your cheeks are redder than an Amity's clothes." Sharon laughs.

"Can you please stop dragging me?!" I yell.

"Fine." Caleigh stops.

"Finally." I say.

"What do you think about Candor so far?" Mattie asks.

"Honestly I don't know. I'm still kinda in shock about everything."

**:-) What do you guys think about my choice? If you don't like it too bad. Again all the people are based off real people. Uh Will's dad in real life is a doctor and they go to my church. Merry almost Christmas! Review!**


	4. Will

**Here is my Christmas present to you. AN UPDATE! YAY! Not really I don't think you guys are excited for an update of my fantasy. I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

"You want some ice cream?" Mattie asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Well go get us some." She says.

"You know when someone asks someone if they want something they normally go get it for them." I point out.

"You aren't in Erudite anymore, now go get me some ice cream." Mattie demands.

"No." I refuse.

"Yes." She says.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I will go get you guys ice cream if it means you shut up!" Sharon says and gets us some ice cream.

"Thank you Sharon." I smile at her. She gives me a half smile and they continue to pester me about the occurrence with Will.

"Look, I don't like him like that. Yes he is attractive, but that doesn't mean I like him." I say.

"Yet." Caleigh says. "That's how it started with my boyfriend and I. I liked him as a person and we became friends. We started hanging out and boom one day he asked me out!"

"Why haven't I met him?" I ask.

"Oh, he's a member and is at work." She says.

"Okay." I take the last bite of my ice cream. "You know in Erudite we had fizzy drinks. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Oh there is a dorm for all of the initiates. You know in Dauntless there are cuts. If you aren't ranked high enough you become factionless. You can get cut here too, but that's only if you lie throughout all of the lie detector tests." Mattie says.

"Wow." Is all I say. "Guys I am exhausted. Can you please show me the dorm?"

"Sure." They all say and we start to walk. We walk down the same hall we ran into Will in. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Stop it Lauren. You don't like him like that. He is going to be giving you lie detector tests. I hope he doesn't ask if I'm Divergent. That would be scary because I wouldn't be able to lie.

"Does Will have a girlfriend?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Not that I know of. Why someone want to fill that position?" Caleigh winks at me.

"I was just curious." I nod.

"I don't believe you." Sharon sings.

"Well you should." I sing in reply.

"Wait." Mattie looks around the corner. "I see him!"

"Who?" I ask.

"Your little boyfriend, duh." Sharon says.

"He is not my boyfriend." I say.

"You want him to be." Caleigh says.

"You took this way so we would go by his apartment didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes I did." Mattie nods.

"Please don't do this to me." I beg.

"Admit you like him and I may change my mind." She says.

"I used to have a crush on him, when we were still in Erudite. I also had a crush on his best friend at the same time. His friend went to Amity." I admit.

"Awwwwwww. Nope that didn't change my mind." Mattie says and rounds the corner. Sharon and Caleigh pull me along. I struggle against their grip, but combined they are stronger than me. "Oh hey Will."

"Not happening, this cannot be happening." I mumble.

"Oh hey girls. Any reason you're dragging Alexandra?" he asks.

"She didn't want to come." Sharon says.

"Why not?" he asks.

"She didn't want to see you." Sharon says.

"Am I really that ugly?" he chuckles.

"Trust me, she doesn't think so." Caleigh says. I finally rip from their grips and make a run for it. Mattie's legs may be long, but I'm faster than her. I hear them call my name, but I keep running. Eventually I get too lost to find anything. I slide down the wall and take deep breaths.

"You know running away from your problems isn't going to solve them?" a voice says. I turn my head and here comes Katie Pollard.

"You saw all of that?" I ask.

"Well since I share an apartment with my brother, then yes I heard everything." She sits next to me.

"I forgot you transferred here, too." I smile sadly at her. "I didn't recognize Will at first. He wasn't as tall when he left. How Sarah is as short as she is I don't know."

"How is she?" Katie asks me.

"She's great I guess. She's good friends with Lindsey Bryars. I haven't really talked to her in a while. Now that you, Beth Anne, and Will all left to come here. Do all of you live in the same apartment?"

"Yea, Beth is at her job though. I was too sick to go today." She smiles sadly at me. I scoot away. "So you really had a crush on my little brother?"

"Yea, my new friends are being pains about it, though. They found out and you saw what happened. I don't think I really like him anymore though. I've liked other guys since then. I haven't dated anyone though. My parents thought it a bad idea since I could transfer or he could transfer." I snort. What are my parents and Katie doing right now I wonder.

"Well I hope everything works out. Oh and the dorms are down the hall and to the right." And with that Katie Pollard is gone. I stay for a few more minutes and get up. I follow her instructions and sure enough there are the dorms I am going to be spending my initiation life in. Mattie, Sharon, and Caleigh are standing around a bed.

"I hope you guys are going to apologize for embarrassing me to death." They all turn and see me. I raise my eyebrows. "Anyone?"

"Look, by the end of this you are going to admit you like him. Whether it be him giving you the test or under truth serum." Caleigh says.

"Well I don't want my nights until all this is over fearing constant humiliation." I uncross my arms.

"Alex, you're tired. Go to bed and we will discuss this later." Sharon says and pushes me towards a bed.

"Well thanks to you guys I just had a personal conversation with Will's older sister who heard everything we said." I grab some pajamas they supplied me with and go change.

**That's all because I'm tired. Soooo how has everybody's Christmas gone?**


	5. Jonathan

**Sorry for not updating! You guys need to review, like bad. Or I won't update. BAMA LOST THE SUGAR BOWL! IF CHOKE-LAHOMA CAN BEAT BAME WE CAN BEAT FSU! WAR DAMN EAGLE! I don't own **_**Divergent**_** which this is based off of.**

"I am not wearing the dress." I say.

"Yes you are." Mattie says.

"You're going to make me how?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Take away your other clothes." Sharon says and grabs all of my clothes except my dress.

"I hate you all." I say and grab the dress. I change into it and a pair of black ballet flats. It doesn't look bad, they don't allow makeup here. It hides something. I bet they would say the same thing about clothes except we can't all go around naked. I walk out of the bathroom and see Mattie and Caleigh talking.

"Almost perf. You need heels." She says.

"Heck no. You already forced me into a dress." I say.

"You're wearing heels." Caleigh says and pulls out a pair.

"I am not wearing heels." I say.

"One of us is a liar, and it sure ain't me." Mattie says and throws the deathtraps at me."Now give me the flats."

"No." I say and start to run out of the dorm, but not before Sharon tackles me and Mattie takes the flats off me and puts the heels on. "I officially hate everyone."

"Come on. We need your man candy to see you." They pull me up and start to drag me again.

"Man candy? Really? I mean no. Why do you insist upon dragging me?" I ask.

"Because it's fun." Sharon says. "What's for breakfast, I wonder."

"I have no idea." I say. "STOP DRAGGING ME!"

"Fine, just don't be slow." Caleigh says.

"Thank you." I say and stand up. We walk as quickly as possible without me falling on my face to the cafeteria. They're having pancakes. My mom would cook these on Saturdays until I got old enough to do it myself. Then I got lazy and slept. We eat and Will and Jonathan? I thought you transferred to Amity. They show us to where they will be giving us lie detector tests. Please let me get Jonathan, please let me get Jonathan.

"Alexandra." Jonathan calls me back. Thank God. I get up and follow him into a room. There is a chair like the one Sis gave me the aptitude test in. "Sit."

"I thought you transferred to Amity." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Jonathan Bryars, right? Or am I getting confused?" I ask.

"No its me, just why did you think that?" he asks.

"Honestly I have no idea. Lindsey misses you by the way." I say.

"Faction before blood." He says sadly. "You're a smart girl, why did you transfer?"

"My aptitude test showed that I belong here." I say.

"Okay. So I'm going to hook you up to this and ask you questions. Basic today, but they will get harder." He says and does just that.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Alexandra McInnis." I answer.

"Middle name?" he says.

"Marie." I answer. I'm not lying but this is still nerve wracking.

"What are your parents' names?" he asks.

"William Rae McInnis and Carolyn Leigh McInnis." I answer.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Kaitlin Rae McInnis."

"What Church did you go to?"

"First Methodist."

"What elementary school?"

"Holly Hill."

"That's enough for now." He takes all the stuff off me and shows me to the door. He rests his hand on my back. "It's going to get harder. But Will and I decided to go easy on you guys for the first day."

"Thank you." I say.

"Umm Alex, can I call you that?" I nod. "I was in my apartment last night and heard some pretty weird things. I stuck my head out and saw you running down the hall and people calling you. Katie followed you? Was that you?"

"Yes it was. My friends were being annoying because they found out I used to have a crush on Will. They drug me to his apartment and you heard all that." I blush.

"You had a crush on Will?" he seems dumbfounded.

"And you, when I was 14." My cheeks get redder.

"Take the shoes off." He orders.

"What?" I ask.

"Take the shoes off." I do and find that I'm an inch shorter than him. "Better."

"I hate these shoes and the dress, but my friends took away all my other clothes so I had to wear them." I tell him.

"I think you look pretty." He smiles.

"Thank you." I blush again.

"I need to umm go test the next initiate." He turns around and I leave.

**Kinda a love triangle going on here. Just me trying to make things interesting. I won't be updating on Monday because Auburn is in the BCS Championship and I am a diehard Auburn fan obviously. **


	6. Awkward

**Okay, I'm updating. Tell me who you want me to end up with. Jonathan or Will? My friend swears real Jonathan keeps staring at me. According to her he smells really good, too. She was trying to set it up so I would be walking next to him down some stairs at church, it didn't work and I almost fell. If anyone puts anything about the BCS Championship in their review I will delete this story. I did it with Stupid Feelings I'll do it with this. Don't try me. Also you people review. I'm only updating because I can't sleep. I'm not Veronica Roth.**

Chapter:

"Wait, what?" Mattie exclaims.

"Jonathan's here. He apparently didn't transfer to Amity. And he kinda flirted with me." I say again.

"What did he say?" Caleigh asks.

"That I look pretty." I smile to myself.

"Wait did he say pretty or beautiful?" Sharon asks.

"Pretty." I answer. "He also asked for me to take my shoes off so I'd be shorter than him."

"Okay you can wear flats from now on, but you're wearing a skirt tomorrow." Caleigh says.

"Ugh!" I say. "Technically I can't date either of them until after this is over because they're our instructors."

"Fine, but that gives you time to choose one. I mean 2 guys. I need to see you next to Jonathan and see how it looks." Mattie says.

"Oh fun." I groan.

:-)

"Ready?" Jonathan asks. I nod. "How many siblings do you have?"

"One full, two half." I answer.

"What are your two half-siblings' names and what factions are they in?" He asks.

"Allison and Christopher McInnis. They are both Amity."

"First childhood crush?"

"Whit Taylor."

"Favorite book?"

"The Fault in Our Stars by John Green." (All books have been altered to where it doesn't talk about outside the fence, so TFiOS is set in my town, etc)

"Favorite food?"

"Steak."

"Favorite drink?"

"Erudite fizzy drink."

"Biggest regret?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, childhood best friend?"

"Michelle Zerbinos."

"Weird last name. Ummm thats good for now. I'll see you later." He takes my hand and leads me to the door. His fingers slip between mine, just for a second and then they're gone. "Alex, is there anything you want to tell me?" What the heck?

"Why?" I ask.

"Your friends told me something interesting." He tips his chin up.

"Okay stop there. My friends are idiots sometimes and will assume things that aren't true." I put my hands out. They forced me into the shortest skirt I own.

"Okay then, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." His fingers brush a hair from my face and he turns away. I leave and plan on how I'm going to get my friends back. I could put spiders in their beds or something. No that is idiotic and childlike. I need a big, elaborate plan with no weaknesses. I concentrate on a plan for so long that I literally run into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. Its my fault." I look up. Will. Crap.

"It's fine Alexandra." He smiles.

"Can you please call me Alex like everyone else?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure, Alex." He makes a point of saying my name and walks away whistling a tune I've heard the Amity play on a guitar.

* * *

"What do you think about going and watching a movie in the theater tonight?" Sharon asks.

"What movie?" I ask.

"I don't know." Sharon says.

"Really Sharon? Really?" Caleigh says.

"Yep! I was hoping that you guys might have one in mind." she admits.

"How about we just be girly." Mattie says. I glare at her, I am not girly. "What?"

"I am not girly." I say.

"We have to change that." Caleigh announces.

"Nope, if you are trying to get guys to notice me then stop. If a guy likes me, then I want him to like me for me and not what you make me to seem."

**Short, but I needed to post something. My entire town is frozen. Elsa is all moody right now. I am writing a new story. It's _Pride and Prejudice_.**


	7. Truth or factionless

**Yay! An update! I need some football to watch. I am having withdrawals. Who are you guys going for in the Super Bowl? I'm going for the Broncos, my dad and I like Peyton Manning. I am still just a fourteen year old girl in Alabama. Skip some weeks because I don't feel like writing the out everyday over and over again. So this is the day of the truth serum.**

I wake happy for once. Today is the final day of initiation. Three people have left. All terrible liars. I still have a problem. Will and Jonathan. I don't know what to do. Caleigh, Sharon, and Mattie have been bugging me about it They have eased of on what I wear. I now wear pants most days. Today though they are making me wear the dress because I will be sitting in front of the entire faction. Yay.

"You ready to reveal all of your secrets to the entire faction?" Sharon asks.

"As I'll ever be." I sigh. Jonathan has covered most everything except the one thing that I myself don't know. Who the heck do I want to go out with! "What about you guys?"

"Well Will has made me spill my guts to him, might as well the entire faction." Mattie smiles.

"If only I had your way of looking at things." I sigh and take a bite out of my muffin.

"Your IQ is double mine, don't wish for anything I have." Mattie shakes her head.

"If you haven't noticed I am not an optimistic person." I point out.

* * *

Mattie is shaking when she is finished being questioned. They pulled everything from her. She looks like she just saw a ghost. Maybe she did. They brought back all of her deepest secrets, even the ones I am sure she tried to forget herself. Ten have gone, including her. I am third to last. Sharon is next. Caleigh is last.

"Sharon Soukup." The leader, Trent Trawick, says. We all pat Sharon as she walks to the chair in the middle of the room. They inject her with the serum and she goes limp for a second and then looks scared. "What is your full name?"

"Sharon Megan Soukup." She says involuntarily.

"What was your aptitude?"

"Candor."

"What was your first pet's name?" At that I zone out, I don't want to know everything there is to know about Sharon, I did the same thing with Mattie and will do the same with Caleigh. I shut my eyes tight and think happy thoughts and everything I might try to hide. Maybe this will be able to make me know who I like. Even worse, I may have to reveal my Divergence. How could I have forgotten that?! That is a bigger secret than anything else. Jonathan didn't cover that one either. Crap.

"Alexandra McInnis." Me already? I take shaky steps towards the chair.I deny Mr. Trawick's help up the few stairs. I sit down and hold my head high, they cannot hurt my pride. I tilt my head and they inject me. For a second I see nothing and then everything comes flooding towards me. "What is your full name?"

"Alexandra Marie McInnis." I see everything, but I see nothing.

"What was your aptitude?" I swallow.

"Can you not assume it was Candor?" I ask.

"Well since you ask this we must ask again, what is your aptitude?" he pesters.

"Candor." Not a total lie.

"Have you ever had a pet?"

"No, they are illogical so not allowed in Erudite." I spit out answers for what seems like hours. Then he decides to ask what I don't know.

"Who do you have a crush on?" he asks. Somehow I lock eyes with Jonathan, then Will, then Jonathan again. I must choose one. A sound emits my throat that I never believed possible.

"J-Jonathan Bryars." I have chosen and Jonathan's cheeks tint red. I don't see anything, but him. His eyes stay on mine through the rest of the questions and finally it is over. I hold my head high as I walk towards my friends, though I feel weak. No one can know that this bothers friends hug me and start asking me when I chose Jonathan. I guess i didn't really choose him, its not like either of them like me that way.

* * *

"There is going to be a party tonight." Sharon says. "Your little boyfriend and Will are hosting it."

"He isn't my boyfriend." I reply and pack my stuff. We are getting our own apartments tomorrow.

"Suuuuuuure." Caleigh says.

"Go make-out with your boyfriend." I snap.

"Gladly." Caleigh smiles."I think he likes you. I mean he is always staring at you."

"Well after today he probably never wants to see or talk to me again." I say and zip up my bag.

"We'll see him tonight and you will talk to him." Mattie says.

"I'm going for a walk." I announce and leave the dorm. I walk around until I get lost. I see a girl with long, blond hair walking towards me. "Can you help me? I'm lost and have a party my friends are forcing me to go to."

"Sure." She smiles. She looks about 15 and is about 3 inches shorter than me. "My name is Elizabeth by the way. Where do you need to get to?"

"I'm Alexandra, or Alex as I prefer. I need to get back to the initiates' dorms." I shake her hand.

"Trust me, I know who you are." She says and starts walking. "I've seen how John looks at you. I think that he likes you as much as you like him. If not more so." John?

"I seriously doubt that." My cheeks tint red.

"I don't." She smiles at me. "He is attractive, but I've got a boyfriend and John would never look at me."

"Trust me, he doesn't look at me." I smile back.

"Lies." she laughs.

"Who's the liar, it sure ain't me. I just spilled my guts to the entire faction." I shove her.

"True. I will make a bet with you. If John asks you to dance tonight, you give me five points, if not I give you five points." she sticks her hand out.

"Deal, no interfering." I take her hand and shake it twice.

"I cannot go because I still have another year until I become a member, but I will have your friends watching." She says as we enter the dorm. She discusses the plan with them and their eyes light up. I brush my hair, put on a little lip gloss, and smooth out my dress.

"You guys ready?" I ask. They nod and Sharon interlocks our arms. We talk the entire way to Jonathan's apartment. We hear music playing, but it isn't as loud and reckless as I've heard the Dauntless play. I recognize it, just a little. The only music we listened to in Erudite was classical because it helps everyone study. Sharon knocks on the door and Will answers it.

"Come on in." he smiles and moves out of the way. There are people talking loudly, dancing, eating, lots of eating. I see Jonathan talking to Katie and Beth Anne. Please don't see me, please don't see me.

"Alex." Crap. I walk over to them.

"Yes." I say.

"Alex!" Beth Anne says and hugs me. "How is Sarah?"

"She is great, good friends with Lindsey." I nod towards Jonathan. "At least when I left."

"That's good. I miss her." Beth Anne says.

"She is a great girl." I say.

"Do you miss Kaitlin?" Jonathan asks.

"Sometimes, she annoyed me so much this has been a relief." I smile.

"How does it feel to be a member?" Katie asks.

"Great, not stressed anymore." I shrug.

"What job do you want?" Beth Anne asks.

"I don't know." I answer.

"I think you would be a good lawyer." Katie observes.

"Maybe a leader." Jonathan says.

"I don't think so." I shake my head.

"Alex!" Thank you Sharon!

"Hey." I say.

"Who are you people, well I know you, John." Sharon says. Am I the only one who thinks of him as Jonathan?

"This is Katie and Beth Anne Pollard." I say.

"I prefer Beth." Beth says and shakes hands with Sharon.

"I'm going to steal Alex from you people." Sharon says and pulls me. I wave at them and they wave back. Jonathan smiles at me. I blush and turn away.

**Yay! Alex embarrassed to death! Just like real Lauren!**


	8. Kiss Me

**I am still just Lauren.**

"So was he flirting?" Sharon asks.

"No, not really." I say.

"Were you flirting?" Caleigh asks.

"No, not at all. I haven't seen Beth in years and am glad to see her again. Somehow their younger sister, Sarah is really short. Her, Katie, and Will are all siblings from Erudite, who transferred. Their dad is a doctor." I say.

"Does John have any siblings?" Mattie asks.

"Yes, one, in Erudite. She is a year our junior." I say.

"Stop sounding all formal." Sharon says.

"Sorry, force of habit." I brush a hair from my face. "Why did you drag me away from them?"

"I decided to be merciful and save you." She hands me a glass of punch.

"Thanks." I say and sip it. "He hasn't asked me to dance BTW."

"Dang it, do you think he was going to?" Caleigh asks.

"No." I answer.

"He should, if only to be polite." Mattie says.

"Well he hasn't." I say.

"I'll be right back." Sharon says and walks off somewhere.

"Where is she going?" I ask.

"Who knows, its Sharon." Mattie replies.

"True." I reply and take another sip. Suddenly a slow song starts playing.

"I think I know what she was doing." Caleigh replies.

"Sadly i think you're right." I sigh. "What is this song?"

"Young and Beautiful." Mattie replies.

"I like it." I nod. Sharon returns and wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Thanks Sharon."

"You're welcome." She says excitedly and jabs me in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" I exclaim. She points and I look to see Jonathan. I do not want to give Elizabeth 5 points.

"Hey guys." He says.

"Hey." We all reply.

"Having fun?" They all reply, except me. "What, Alex, not having fun?"

"No its great, just these people here," I motion to my friends, "are annoying as heck."

"Then why do you hang out with them?" He smirks.

"I am antisocial." I reply.

"I can see that." He smiles.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Thanks Sharon.

"No, I don't." He replies, his smile fading.

"Well right here is a single girl who is in love with you." Sharon pushes me towards him.

"I'm sorry about Sharon, you learn to love her." I say.

"Its fine." He smiles.

"I'm not in love with you by the way." Well this can't get more awkward.

"But you do like me." He says. My cheeks heat up and I cover my face.

"I've already told the entire faction once, I don't want to do it again." He pries my hands from my face.

"You aren't reconsidering liking me because of your friends are you?" He asks.

"My friends have no impact on my decisions." I state.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes I'm sure." The song ends, well he hasn't asked me to dance. Oh my gosh, my friends have been standing behind me this whole time.

"Can I talk to you privately?" he asks.

"There is no privacy here, if anyone were to ask us anything then we would have to answer truthfully." I say.

"Once an Erudite, always an Erudite." he chuckles. I lightly punch his arm.

"Let's go, before my friends do anything that I might make them regret." I smile at him.

"Come on." He reaches for my hand, but seems to think better of it, then doesn't seem to care. He grabs my hand and our fingers lace together like they were made to. My hand feels like its on fire. He leads me down the hall, our footsteps echoing off the tile. Then he stops and faces me. His hand doesn't leave mine, the other tucks a loose piece of hair behind my ear. His hand lingers there a moment. "Alex. I'm..."

"What is it?" I say and grab his other hand.

"Alex, I really like you. A lot." he says, still unsure.

"I don't need to tell you how much I like you." I say.

"Can I kiss you?" I'm shocked. I've never kissed a guy before. What if I mess up? What if he thinks better of it? What if he doesn't enjoy it? What if I don't enjoy it? I shakily nod my head and he leans down slightly and is about to kiss me when I hear laughing. Great. We pull apart and look around to see none other than Lindsey Bryars.

"Lindsey?" I ask.

"It took you three flipping years." Lindsey smirks at her brother.

"If you haven't noticed I was kinda in a different faction for two of them." He glares at Lindsey. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Dr. Pollard brought me, Sarah is here, too. He had to help with a surgery and we begged him to bring us." Lindsey smiles at us.

"You are a dead Erudite." Jonathan says and chases his sister. I laugh and follow, curious to what happens next. Then Caleigh grabs me as I run.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell and kick.

"Stop your struggling." Mattie orders.

"Then let me go!" I struggle.

"Fine." They let me fall flat on my face.

"Thanks." I say and get up, brushing the dirt from my dress.

"What did he talk to you about?" Mattie asks excitedly.

"He told me he liked me, and asked to kiss me." My cheeks heat up, for a moment Lindsey is forgotten.

"Did he?" Caleigh asks.

"No, his little sister started laughing just as he was about to." I grumble.

"I thought his little sister was Erudite." Sharon says.

"She is, she is just visiting with a friend." I say. "Will's dad, the doctor, is performing a surgery and brought Sarah and Lindsey."

"Ah." Mattie says. "So, you going to retry that whole kissing thing?"

"Depends on him." I say.

"GO MAKE A MOVE OR WE WILL SING!" Sharon yells.

"What are you going to sing?" I ask.

"_Kiss the Girl_." Sharon states.

"Really?" I ask.

"Great, the singing tree, the crazy one, and the only one of us with a boyfriend are going to make my first kiss as awkward as possible." I groan. There's no point in trying to find Jonathan and Lindsey now.

"Yep." Mattie says proudly.

* * *

"I found you!" Jonathan says when I run into him in the hall. Since our almost kiss I have been avoiding him. So for a whole week I have avoided him. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." I say raising my chin and putting the book I was reading back in my bag.

"That's not very nice." He teases.

"Not really looking for me and then bugging me about avoiding you due to one of the more embarrassing nights of my life isn't very nice either." I say.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" He asks.

"Sure." I shrug and we start walking. We don't touch and we don't talk until we get outside. It is a beautiful day. The dogwood trees are in full bloom. He stops and turns to face me.

"Alex, Alex I... I'm sorry about that night. I'm sorry my stupid sister ruined that." He tilts my chin up with his fingers.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for." I say, breathless.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" He touches my nose with his own. WHAT DO I DO NOW?!

"I was embarrassed and didn't know what to do. I'm not mad at you." I say and close my eyes. His forehead touches mine. His hair tickles the skin just above my eyebrows. I instinctively wrap my arms around his waist. Okay, maybe instincts are good.

"Alex-" He starts.

"Alexandra." I stop him.

"Alexandra." He presses his lips to my forehead, right cheek, nose, left cheek, whispering my name between each kiss. "Alexandra." He presses his lips to mine and pulls me closer. Time stands still. Nothing has felt like this, ever. He holds my face in his hands and I hold his waist. He pulls back slightly so there is barely an space between our faces, foreheads and nose still touching. "Alexandra, you made me forget what I was going to say."

"I'm sorry." Our lips brush every time one of us talks. "You were the one to kiss me, though."

"I couldn't resist." A sexy smirk crosses his face.

I open my mouth to speak and I here Sharon's loud voice. "Kiss me, quickly."

"As you wish." He presses his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck, his around my waist. This is more certain than the first one was, but still not totally normal. His mouth moves against mine and his tongue slides across my bottom lip. I freeze. He pulls away quickly and starts apologizing. "Alexandra, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or-"

"No, no. John. It's not your fault." I say.

"I'd like for you to call me Jonathan." He whispers against my cheek.

"Jonathan." I smile.

"ALEX!" Great, Sharon has joined us. Jonathan and I pull away from each other. "Hey."

"Hi." Jonathan and I say at the same time, both blushing.

"What did I miss?" Caleigh asks running up to us.

"Wait up!" Mattie yells, Elizabeth and Will behind her. Great.

"Nice one Bubba." Will says and pats his friend on the back.

"Bubba?" Elizabeth asks.

"It's my dad's name. Will has taken to calling me that sometimes." Jonathan explains, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"We told you so!" All the girls say at the same time.

"You take until now to say that?" I ask.

"Yes." They all say.

"You still owe me five points Elizabeth." I point out.

"Nu-uh." Elizabeth says.

"The bet was he wouldn't ask me to dance at the party. He didn't." I say.

"Fine." She grumbles. "I'll buy you something worth five points."

"Okay, I think we should leave the lovebirds alone. Obviously they don't want us here." Will says. Thank you! All the girls protest. Jonathan slides his fingers between mine.

"On three, run." He whispers in my ear.

"I'm not that fast." I whisper back.

"Just trust me. One. Two. Three." He starts to pull me and we run at top speed, not bothering to look behind us. He suddenly stops and I run right into him. We fall to the ground and start laughing. He presses a kiss to my lips, still laughing.

Then I wake up. Of course. I never was Alexandra Marie McInnis. I am just Lauren Leigh. Jonathan Bryars isn't my boyfriend. I don't live in a city like _Divergent_. _Allegiant _really happened, and I have to deal with the stupid feels. Three a.m. I am breathing heavy. My phone vibrates and I pick it up, who the heck is texting me at three a.m. No Facebook messaging. Jonathan? Last (and only) time he messaged me before it was spam. I quickly open it.

**(Italics is him, underline is me)**

_Hey, Lauren. I just had a really weird dream and you were in it. I'm sorry it's 3._

It's fine. I just had a pretty strange dream, too and that woke me up. Why are you telling me this?

_You were in the dream. We were in a city divided into factions and you transferred to Candor, where I was and I had a crush on you, and had for three years. We were two years older. In the end we were dating. I kissed you, three times. The last right before I woke up. Our friends were really annoying._

That is what my dream was.

_This just got really weird._

It already was pretty weird.

_It got weirder._

I give you that. Jonathan, why are you telling me about this, I understand I was in it, but honestly. We never have really talked.

_Maybe, I really do like you and just got the confidence._

Maybe I like you, too.

_Maybe we should go out._

Maybe.

Then yet again I wake up. This is crappy. I had a dream within a dream and I had an attractive guy in both of them. This is just perfect. I'm still forever I want that dream as well as _Allegiant_ erased.

**Well, this actually happened. The whole dream within a dream really happened. Pretty good plot twist there. Poor Broncos. I was going for them. The game was so boring that my youth group went outside and played football in the rec field. It was fun, me and my friend Elizabeth (yes the girl from this story) were sassy, bluntly honest refs. It was really funny. I talked to Jonathan, asked him about his ACT score. I got 7 points higher than him.**


End file.
